brawlbustersfandomcom-20200223-history
Controls and movement
One can play Brawl Busters with either keyboard and mouse or a gamepad. The first choice gives the most accurate control and is the recommended choice for any serious player. This setting is also assumed in the rest of the article. All the important keys can be changed in settings. However, for example the Print Screen button used to save PNG screenshots cannot be disabled or replaced with another key. Basic Movement By default, Brawl Busters uses the most common FPS control scheme: mouse movement is used to turn left and right and to aim and look up and down, while WASD keys are used to move to eight different horizontal directions that depend on the direction of the view (an analog stick does not enable any more moving directions). Aiming upwards and downwards is limited into a rather small angle compared most FPS games. WASD movement also works while airborne, although the acceleration is slower. Primary Attack By default, Primary Attack is associated with the left mouse button. When the button is held down or tapped repeatedly, the player will do chains of different Primary Attacks. The type of the Primary Attack performed depends only on the ordinary number of the attack in the chain, and the maximum length of the chain is class-specific. After a Primary Attack chain is finished, another one is automatically started without having to release the mouse button. The first Primary Attack is the quickest and does the least damage (and stuns hit players for the shortest period of time). As the ordinary number of the Primary Attack increases, the attack becomes slower but more damaging and the stun lasts longer. The last type of Primary Attack always throws hit enemies away and does the most damage out of the Primary Attack types. The other Primary Attacks usually do not throw hit enemies, only push them a bit. However, Firefighter's Primary Attacks (i.e. Water Spray attacks) always throw. Firefighters can move normally with WASD keys while using their Primary Attacks. However, other classes' movement is heavily restricted during Primary Attack chains. They automatically move a little bit forward with each Primary Attack, and can make a greater step forwards by holding the W key. When one collides something while moving with a Primary Attack, one does not slide on the hit surface. Instead, one stops instantly. If one is inside an opponent or enemy (like Bubble Yum), one cannot move at all with Primary Attacks. Holding the A, S or D key will not make the player move sideways or backwards, but will interrupt the Primary Attack chain—faster than by (only) releasing the left mouse key. To restart a normal Primary Attack chain the fastest possible way one should not only use a movement key, but also release the Primary Attack key and press it down again at a precisely timed moment. Interrupting and restarting Primary Attack chains, to for example avoid making your attacks too slow or throwing the victims into freedom with the last Primary Attack, is an important and versatile skill that takes time to master. Pressing the Primary Attack button in the air results in an Air Attack, which does only little damage, but can nevertheless be very useful in combos thanks to the relatively long stun. The attack hits any players within a short radius (also behind the character), throwing them away with a small force. The player cannot perform another Air Attack before landing. The button associated to Primary Attack is also used to do Dash Attacks and Counter Attacks, which also throw hit enemies. These three attacks and all the different Primary Attacks do the same damage on kiosks and other map objects. Secondary Attack By default, Secondary Attack is associated with the right mouse button. What the Secondary Attack does varies a lot and depends on the selected class and the wielded weapon. However, the attack can always be used both in the air and on the ground. Generally speaking, for Sluggers, Firefighters and Rockers pressing the button will make the character shoot, possibly repeatedly. When the button is tapped, a Boxer will perform a special punch, while a Blitzer will quickly fall down and slam the ground. All Secondary Attacks except Slugger's Continuous Fire have a short cooldown period, that is activated after the Secondary Attack (chain) has ended. During this cooldown period the Secondary Attack cannot be used again but any other attack that is cooled down can be used. Special Attack Special Attacks start with a charging period that is activated and continued by holding down the Primary and Secondary Attack keys at the same time. If the player manages to reach the end of the charging period without getting interrupted, he/she will perform a powerful attack that depends on the selected class and wielded weapon. A short, attack-specific cooling period follows a succesfully executed Special Attack just like in the case of Secondary Attacks. It is worth nothing that the charging period of any Special Attack can be performed in the air, but the actual attack will start only after landing. Special Attacks can be easily interrupted during the charging period by releasing one of the used buttons, resulting in the attack changing into a Primary or Secondary Attack. If the player wants to interrupt his/her own Special Attack without making any extra moves or attacks, he/she must either release both buttons exactly at the same time (according to the game) or get hit by enemy Slugger's or Firefighter's Secondary Attack. Dashing, Dash Attack, Evasion and Counter Attack The key associated with Dashing is Shift by default. By pressing this key together with the forward key (W by default), the player Dashes forward with a much greater speed than otherwise. On the downside, the HP regeneration gauge will freeze for the duration of the Dashing. However, when the gauge is full, Dashing does not hinder HP regeneration in any way. When the player presses the Primary Attack button while dashing, he/she will perform a Dash Attack, in which the player first rockets forward a short distance and then stops and strikes, punches or kicks any enemy in close range forwards into the air. Dashing can only be done while moving forwards on the ground, which makes it impossible to make horizontally speedy jumps or to see behind or to the sides without turning the direction of Dashing and aim. In the air, the player deaccelerates quickly to normal movement speed, if he/she was dashing before. Pressing Shift together with A, S or D while on the ground will make the player Evade (slide or roll) to either side or backwards for a fixed period of time. While Evading, the player cannot be pushed or thrown by enemies or cars, but the player cannot control his/her character in any way either. When not taking items into account, Evasion is also the fastest and most useful way to escape the stun state when attacked by enemies. Moreover, Evasion can be used repeatedly to move faster than normally (but slower than by Dashing) without freezing the HP regeneration gauge. One can Evade also by double tapping the A, S or D key. This easily happens also accidentally, for example when trying to move slowly and precisely to any other direction than straight forward or when moving to those directions while facing an opponent. Unfortunately, currently double tap to Evade cannot be disabled. If one wants to press the same movement key (e.g. A) twice in a short period of time without Evading, they must first release the key (A) after the first press, then press another movement key (W, S or D), and then press the first key (A) for the second time. If the player holds down the Primary Attack button when the Evasion ends, he/she will perform a Counter Attack towards the viewed direction. This attack is very similar to Dash Attack, but has a bigger hitbox and is a bit more powerful in both damage and throwing power. Jumping and double jumping Jumping can be done as well in the air as on ground. The only requirements to perform this move are that the player is not stunned or performing any movement hindering move or attack and that he/she has jumps left in the invisible jump counter. Landing resets this counter to either one or two, depending on the class. Pressing the jump key (Space by default) will give the controlled character a preset vertical speed independent from the earlier vertical speed. In other words, jumps are always of constant height. For Boxers and Blitzers the jump counter resets to two every time they land. This means that they can double jump, i.e. perform two jumps in a row without landing in between. Double jumping can be used in many ways: to surpass defences, to dodge attacks, to jump over wide gaps, to jump on kiosks, etc.. Revive By pressing the key associated with Revive (F by default) the player will perform a Revive move that will Revive all players within a wide area around him. The Revive move can only be performed while on the ground and not dashing. During the Revive move, the character will stand in place and cannot be controlled. Revive only works in co-op game modes and Zombie Infection, and it affects only players who have been lying on the ground for at least five seconds after losing all their health points (HP). At that point, the player has already started the very slow progress of reviving themselves, shown by a blue progress bar in the place of the health bar. After getting revived it takes a few seconds before the character gets up with low health and without spawn invulnerability. Unless the game mode is Zombie Infection, the player can switch his/her class during this time. Using items If you are carrying items, you can use the item in the primary item slot by pressing a key that is E by default. If you have one or more Slot Changers in your Locker and you have an item in both item slots, you can switch their contents by pressing a key that is Q by default. This will consume one Slot Changer permanently, so avoid pressing the key accidentally (it could be smart to change the key to a one that you are less likely to press so). You can read more about items here. Other keys and key combinations *Press and hold the scoreboard key (Tab by default) to see the scoreboard. *When the class selection menu appears in game (e.g. when you are respawning), you can choose the class by clicking on the class you would like to have, but you can also use the keys 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. *Press the Print Screen key to save a PNG screenshot. The game should play a sound when it succesfully takes a screenshot. The screenshot will be saved to the folder "My Documents\BrawlBusters\ScreenShot". *Press Ctrl during a round to switch between public chat and team chat for writing messages. *Press Ctrl+F1 to switch on/off the semi-transparent info box in the upper left corner of the screen. This box shows the version of the game, the current frame rate and in certain situations also the current ping. *Press Alt+Enter to switch between the full-screen and the windowed mode without entering the settings. Unfortunately, this does not always work outside the menu screen. *Press Alt+F4 to force the game to close quickly. This also works during rounds from which you are not allowed to disconnect normally (intrusion disabled). Note however, that you might receive a BP penalty (or Gem penalty in a Ranked match) for quitting such a game. Known Glitches *Sluggers' and Firefighters' Secondary Attack projectiles interrupt many attacks without adding any cooldown or stun, eventhough the attack could have already made damage. This usually makes the player do the same attack quickly twice in a row, often unintentionally. Attacks that can be interrupted or restarted like this include Primary Attacks, Dash Attacks and many Secondary Attacks like Electric Emission and Swing Down. This glitch usually gives some advantage to the player whose attack gets restarted. However, an unintentional double Dash Attack can make that player fall of a ledge into a lava pit, with the intention being to perform a single Dash Attack that throws an opponent there. *When pressing the Print Screen key quickly multiple times, the game might not save even most of the screenshots, even though the sound might have played every time. Category:Content Category:New pages Category:Gameplay